<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Peaches N Cream by 119LSD</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29749014">Peaches N Cream</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/119LSD/pseuds/119LSD'>119LSD</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Bottom Na Jaemin, Camboy Na Jaemin, Dry Humping, Dry Orgasm, Foot Jobs, Lee Jeno is Horny, Lee Jeno is Whipped, M/M, Masturbation, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Soft Na Jaemin, Top Lee Jeno, family friends, pillow humping, tiny age gap</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:22:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,674</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29749014</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/119LSD/pseuds/119LSD</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeno spends most of his night masturbating to his roommate's cam videos, sending him money through an anonymous account. </p><p>One evening, Jeno gets tired of rewatching old cam videos and searching through porn sites, nothing just seems to satisfy him anymore. </p><p>Therefore, he asks his roommate to play with himself while jacks off to the sight.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>332</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Peaches N Cream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jeno sat uncomfortably on the risers, resting his cheek on his palm as he propped his elbow on the armrest. He was dressed in his best dress shirt and fitted trousers for Jaemin’s high school graduation. </p><p> </p><p>The ceremony had lasted about an hour and a half, making Jeno restless in his seat just to clap and cheer for his parent’s friend's youngest son, Na Jaemin (18). </p><p> </p><p>He drove seven hours from his university towards his hometown just to attend the event, Jeno was never close to Jaemin nor his older brother Jaehyun, they were simply never acknowledged by him. </p><p> </p><p>At family parties, both brothers would stick to each other at all times and Jeno thought it was weird at first when he was younger, but now he just doesn’t seem to care. When Jeno’s parents would invite the Na’s over for dinner, he would just greet the two males as usual and go on his own way. </p><p> </p><p>Jeno was never close to the Na brothers, there wasn’t a problem either, they just simply didn’t click as their parents did. Jaehyun was five years older than Jeno, he was the trustworthy son who everyone loved and respected, which Jeno understood because the man was very smart and kind. Na Jaemin was more… different you could say, he was three years younger than Jeno so you would assume they’d click, but that wasn’t the case. </p><p> </p><p>Na Jaemin was someone quiet and soft-spoken, he loves simple things. Jaemin was just a simple guy. Nothing wrong with being simple, but every time Jeno looked at the young male, he knew that Jaemin wasn’t who he presented. There was something that Jeno couldn’t pinpoint exactly, but there was definitely something underneath that goody two shoe persona. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jeno sat next to Jaemin at the dinner table, his family was throwing him a graduation dinner with all of his relatives, they all sat and ate their delicious food and exquisite wine that Jeno’s parents gifted the Na’s as a congratulatory gift, an ending of “parenthood”. </p><p> </p><p>“Are you ready for university life?” Jeno chuckled awkwardly, he sensed Jaemin’s boredom throughout the night, he doesn’t blame him who even wants to have a sophisticated dinner after graduating, hell.</p><p> </p><p>“Not really,” Jaemin sighed, twirling the half-eaten pasta on his plate with his fork. “My parents are making me stay nearby, so nothing will really change.” </p><p> </p><p>Jeno stayed quiet after that, he was aware that Jaemin’s parents were a bit more protective of their youngest and rarely allowed him to express himself. Jeno glanced down and saw Jaemin texting his friends in a group telling them he would sneak out later on at night. That’s none of Jeno’s business. </p><p> </p><p>He could vividly remember Jaemin’s 18th birthday a few months ago when he walked in with bright pink hair, it was a shock for everyone. </p><p> </p><p>The very next day, his hair was back to black. </p><p> </p><p>“How’s school for you though?” Jaemin asked after replying to his friends. “It must feel liberating.” He smiled. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s alright, my parents rarely ever bother me,” Jeno answered truthfully, his parents were always laid-back with him. “They just want me to find a place on my own instead of being in the dorms.” </p><p> </p><p>Jaemin leaned a little closer making his baby blue silk dress shirt slip slightly off his shoulders, Jeno eyed the exposed collarbone, biting his bottom lip subconsciously, and glanced back up to Jaemin’s face. </p><p> </p><p>“You just turned twenty-one, right?” Jaemin was oblivious to Jeno’s lingering gaze on his skin, he was too busy displaying his innocent face. </p><p> </p><p>Jeno gulped nervously and nodded, looking right at Jaemin’s glossy pinkish lips. </p><p> </p><p>Fine. He admits that Jaemin has always been a pretty face, it’s just a well-known fact around everyone in town, that the youngest Na is gorgeous and Jeno would be a fool to disagree. </p><p> </p><p>“Would you be able to do me a favor?” Jaemin questioned freely. “I usually ask Jaehyun, but he left early as you could see.” </p><p> </p><p>Jeno turned to look around, everyone minding their own business, talking amongst themselves openly not paying any mind to the graduating boy. </p><p> </p><p>“Depends.” He faced Jaemin who got closer to him. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m sneaking out with my friends to a party later on,” Jaemin whispered, glancing back and forth at Jeno and his parents to make sure they weren’t listening. “And I was wondering if you’d be able to buy me alcohol, I’ll give you money!” He asked cutely, showcasing his big eyes and fluttering lashes to convince Jeno.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, just give me a list and I’ll go right now,” Jeno whispered back. “Also, you don’t have to pay me, have fun on your special day.” He smiled sheepishly. </p><p> </p><p>“Really? Thank you so much, Jeno! You’re the best.” This was one of the rare moments he’s seen Jaemin’s genuine smile, throughout his whole life of knowing the younger, Jaemin never smiled. It made Jeno feel warm inside. </p><p> </p><p>“No problem, just text me what you’ll like,” Jeno said standing up, fetching for his car keys in his pockets. Jaemin smiled and nodded, typing Jeno’s name on his contact list to create a new message. </p><p> </p><p>Jeno took the time to bid his farewell to his parents and the Na family, letting them know he has a long day of driving tomorrow. They thanked him for coming and blessed him with a nice trip back to his university dorm. He gave one last smile at Jaemin and waved him goodbye. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jeno: I left the bottles underneath the bushes outside your room, have fun Jaemin.</p><p> </p><p>Jaemin: Thank you, Jeno! I got the bottles, you bought so many!!! </p><p> </p><p>Jeno: My gift. Btw, since I’m the only one that knows you left, could you let me know once you’re back home safe?   </p><p> </p><p>Jaemin: Will do! :)</p><p> </p><p>6:32 AM</p><p> </p><p>Jaemin: im homeeee hehehe thnk u shoo much sexyyyyy ;)</p><p> </p><p>Jeno: Lol, go to sleep now. </p><p> </p><p>Jaemin: gud luck in school !!!!!!! hehe byeeeee </p><p> </p><p>Jeno smiled at the last message, it was evident that Jaemin was drunk, but at least he was home safely.<br/>
Now Jeno was able to drive back to his own dorm. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jeno was never one to keep up with social media, he didn’t think it was necessary to know what his old classmates were doing since he left his old hometown. </p><p> </p><p>But, the only time Jeno used social media to “keep up with” was to search for a certain boy that’s been filling his mind since their last meet. </p><p> </p><p>It all started when Jeno scrolled through his news feed as anyone would on a boring Sunday evening when suddenly a suggested page popped up with the username “angel.nana”.</p><p> </p><p>“Jaemin?” Jeno thought, eyeing the profile picture of a familiar-looking male with pretty plump lips and sharp eyeliner. </p><p> </p><p>Indeed it was. </p><p> </p><p>Jeno spent his hour in bed scrolling through Jaemin’s account, deeply enamored with the younger and how different he was on social media than in real life. </p><p> </p><p>“His family most definitely don’t know about this account,” Jeno said to himself, relishing the beauty that was Na Jaemin. </p><p> </p><p>With a face that only gets prettier by the second, and a body so graceful and slender that anyone would drool for. Jaemin was aging like fine wine, his hair jet black, styling it in different ways, and clothes slightly revealing that Jeno was sure they were meant to be shown on his private account. </p><p> </p><p>Jeno was infatuated by a guy he had not seen in a while, with summer going by so quickly Jeno never had the chance to stop at his old hometown again, missing Jaemin’s 19th birthday. The only clear image he had of the male were the pictures he would post on his Instagram. Jeno didn’t know what it was that lured him in, possibly the pretty innocent face paired with the banging body? Or was it the way his soft glossy lips moved when he said Jeno’s name with his smooth velvety voice?  </p><p> </p><p>The first time Jeno came across Jaemin’s Instagram page, he thought nothing of it and only admired the pictures, but then as time went by, all Jeno could think of would be the pretty male and so Jeno took his phone and searched for Jaemin’s social media. </p><p> </p><p>He spent hours going through Jaemin’s following list on Instagram when suddenly a page piqued his interest, “softcamboys”. </p><p> </p><p>“Soft... camboys?” Jeno thought out loud, he’s wondering why Jaemin would follow such a page. Jeno was thankful his roommate was in class because if his roommate were to ever see him scrolling through an account that had pictures of various guys looking at the camera with lust in their eyes, then he would be looked at weird. </p><p> </p><p>Jeno was getting bored of scrolling through the page, tired of seeing half-naked men that didn’t excite him. Jaemin probably followed this page because he liked the men on here. But before Jeno could’ve exited the page and moved on with his life, a picture of Jaemin came about. </p><p> </p><p>“What the fuck…” Jeno stared at the picture, eyes glued to the screen and his pants getting tighter the more he scanned it. </p><p> </p><p>In a picture with over 10k likes, Jaemin, the same shy male he grew up with, the same soft-spoken guy who followed his parent’s rules, was posing rather promiscuously to the camera. Sitting on his knees fully naked and only his hands covering his private area, a wink on his face while his lips formed a kissy gesture. </p><p> </p><p>“No, this can’t be him,” Jeno said frantically, he sat up and read the caption that came underneath the picture. </p><p> </p><p>“Cum and play with Nana every Saturday at 10. Nana can’t wait to see you!” </p><p> </p><p>There’s no fucking way. This guy looked exactly like Jaemin! He went berserk scrolling through the account as if his life depended on it. Another post from “Nana” a picture of him wearing an oversized pink hoodie that barely covered his bottom, it was only his side view of his body but the way he arched his back to stick his ass up made Jeno feel a lot of things. </p><p> </p><p>He went straight to the comments and saw plenty of disgusting comments that only Jeno would ever say to himself. </p><p> </p><p>“Nana please play with your pretty cock tonight.” </p><p> </p><p>“When are you going to bounce on this dick, Nana.” </p><p> </p><p>“Just got paid, can’t wait to see your exclusive content soon.”</p><p> </p><p>The comments down below were filthy, but Jeno related to that because Jaemin was one fine piece. He read more comments when Jaemin’s personal account commented back to one of the thirsty people. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh? Did you like the show last week?” angel.nana commented back to someone. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes Nana, I love how you sound when you’re humping on your pillow.” The dirty bastard replied back.</p><p> </p><p>“Tune in this Friday and you’ll see more of it, daddy ;)” </p><p> </p><p>That sold Jeno. </p><p> </p><p>Nothing had made him take his credit card information that fast, but if it was to set up an account to watch lewd videos of the male he grew fond to like from afar, then so be it. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ever since Jeno found Jaemin’s secrecy, he masturbated every other night for two fucking years with the thought of Jaemin’s body underneath him, screwing that tight little hole of his and making him a mess. It was downright wrong, having wet dreams of someone he basically grew up with, but fuck, Jeno was 24 years old now and has only been in one serious relationship, a couple of dates, and a few casual hookups. He was desperate.</p><p> </p><p>Neither one, made him feel more satisfied than his own hands holding on to his dick, jacking off to videos of Jaemin taking in 10-inch dildos like a champ, clamping toys to his nipples as he moaned profanities, and humping his pillow with his ass facing the camera where viewers can take a peek of the pretty jewel plugged in his hole. </p><p> </p><p>His favorite video has to be the one where Jaemin dressed as a white fluffy bunny, bouncing on a glittery pink silicone toy. Jaemin knows his viewers very well, he knows how much his fans love his perky ass so he makes sure his audience gets a nice view of his ass bouncing up and down that toy, ass jiggling at every movement, slapping his butt cheeks until they turned red and brought tears into his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>Jeno fucking loved it, watching such a cute face get fucked so good by a toy that he’s spilling out incoherent words. He envies those damn toys, he wants to flip Jaemin around and ram his aching cock right into his prostate, hitting it from the back and filling his tight, warm hole with his cum. </p><p> </p><p>Hearing Jaemin’s high-pitched moans meant that the young male was coming to reach his climax, that’s how well Jeno learned. He clenched tighter on his own cock and pumped his dick at the speed of Jaemin’s fast motions. </p><p> </p><p>Now, this was heaven to Jeno. </p><p> </p><p>He spilled his seeds all over his stomach, hands, and thighs, but he fucking wishes it was on Jaemin’s flushed face. </p><p> </p><p>Jeno cursed his horny crazed state and his nasty thoughts of the sweet, beautiful, and kind, Na Jaemin. </p><p> </p><p>Jaemin has become Jeno’s sick dream.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jeno had just gotten off of work, untying his tie and removing his suit. He poured himself a shot of whiskey and downed it in one gulp, massaging his temples to soothe his aching headache as he remembered the conversation he had with his dad over the phone earlier. </p><p> </p><p>His parents had asked Jeno if it was possible for Jaemin to live with him for a few months until he was able to move on his own. Something about Jaemin’s parents catching Jaemin in the act, kicking him out, and making the male drop out of school. Jeno’s parents adored Jaemin and were willing to help the male out without his parents knowing, that’s how much Jeno’s parents cared for him. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s only for a few months Jeno,” His mom said sadly. “His parents would know if he stayed with Jaehyun and you’re the only one that lives further away.” </p><p> </p><p>Jeno sighed from the other side of the phone call. </p><p> </p><p>“We will drive him up there, and send you extra money to cover for Jaemin.” Jeno’s dad stated. “Jaemin is a sweet kid, he doesn’t deserve to be kicked out.” </p><p> </p><p>After a few minutes of contemplation, Jeno finally gave in and agreed. They thanked Jeno, telling him how proud they are of their son, growing up to be such a kind, strong man. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The weekend was Jeno’s only time to relax, but this weekend had its own change of plans as he paced back and forth in his own spacious living room waiting for his parents to arrive with Jaemin. </p><p> </p><p>Jeno jumped from his spot when he heard the doorbell ring, he ran towards the door, stumbling on his way. When Jeno opened the door, he didn’t expect Jaemin with messy baby blue hair, long fluttering lashes with glitter shimmering on the high points of his cheeks, blue denim skinny jeans that fit perfectly around his long legs, and a white cropped zip-up jacket that showed off his slim waist.  </p><p> </p><p>“Hi.” Jaemin smiled as he played with the straps of his black backpack nervously. “It’s been a while.” </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, it has.” Jeno grinned and Jaemin couldn’t help but blush, seeing Jeno up close again. “Where are my parents?” Jeno asked, helping Jaemin with one of the luggage he brought with him. </p><p> </p><p>“They are coming up with the last bit of my belongings,” They both entered the apartment, Jaemin was in awe at how clean and spacious it was. “Thank you for letting me stay here for a bit,” Jaemin said sweetly, blinking his eyes innocently at the older male.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s nothing, you can stay here as long as you want, make yourself at home.” </p><p> </p><p>Jaemin sat on Jeno’s couch, waiting for Jeno’s parents to arrive with his things. His legs were pressed together and his hands were on his lap, he looked around the apartment and noticed many luxurious items displayed across the living room.</p><p> </p><p>Jeno must have a nice job, he thought to himself. </p><p> </p><p>The older male helped his parents carry Jaemin’s items, “Jeno, there’s a big sealed box I left behind in the car…” His dad managed to say with two pink suitcases in both hands, “Go ahead and bring it, it’s Jaemin’s stuff.” He finished. </p><p> </p><p>Jeno went outside to get the box, he noticed a brown package with the word “Fragile.” in black bold letters. He took the heavy box and carried it back inside his place, each time he walked upstairs, the items inside moved around. </p><p> </p><p>When he stepped inside his living room, Jaemin got up quickly when he spotted Jeno holding his box. “Thanks, Jeno, I’ll carry this.” Jaemin flushed a bit before taking the heavy box. </p><p> </p><p>When Jeno’s parents left the apartment, Jeno began to feel heavy. It finally hit him, the realization of Jaemin staying in the same apartment as he had finally sunk in. His hands were getting clammy and beads of sweat were forming on his forehead as his eyes studied Jaemin’s curves up close. </p><p> </p><p>Jaemin had the door to his new room opened and Jeno could see him from the kitchen unpacking his luggage. The taste of whiskey going down his throat burned, alcohol was the only thing that could calm his nerves. </p><p> </p><p>After finding the courage to make conversation with Jaemin, he took one last shot of his whiskey and walked towards the guest room that will now be occupied by the pretty male. </p><p> </p><p>Jeno leaned against the door frame as he watched Jaemin fix his new closet. The blue-haired male was unaware of Jeno’s presence in the room, he danced around in the room, humming to a song. Jaemin was too busy trying to stuff his belongings on the top shelf. </p><p> </p><p>“Would you like any help?” Jeno started off. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey!” Jaemin turned his head over his shoulder, “I’m fine, really!” He said, turning back around to face Jeno. </p><p> </p><p>Jeno walked around the room, he never had the chance to fix the guest room a certain way. “How was everything back home?” He began, making Jaemin freeze. </p><p> </p><p>Jaemin was in the middle of making his bed up, fluffing up the pillows to his likings. </p><p> </p><p>The same pillows that are blessed to get rubbed on every Friday night. Jeno is sick, he sat on the bed after Jaemin had fixed it and got the well-known pillow to his lap, stroking it. It’s so soft.</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t seem to mind though, joining Jeno on the bed in a kneeling position. </p><p> </p><p>“They kicked me out…” Jaemin pouted, crawling closer to Jeno. Tears were forming in his eyes, and Jeno’s pants were getting uncomfortably tight. Thank you, pillow for having my back. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry, Jaemin.” Jeno broke his gaze from Jaemin’s full lips to his teary eyes. “Would you like to talk about it?” He reached over to wipe the tears away, the whiskey giving him the confidence. Jaemin nodded slowly and leaned into the touch. </p><p> </p><p>“You wouldn’t judge me, right Jeno?” Jaemin asked with the same innocent expression he gave to Jeno a few years ago. The pretty male then took Jeno’s hand and placed it on his thigh, the older male took the initiative and stroked his hand up and down on the younger’s thigh. Jeno shook his head no and urged him to continue. </p><p> </p><p>“Well, I make money off of my body,” Jaemin looked deep into Jeno’s eyes and the older swore he saw a glint of playfulness in his eyes. Jaemin glanced at Jeno’s grip on his thigh, “I take videos of myself.” Jaemin removed Jeno’s hand from his thigh. “I don’t think I have to explain myself more, you understand.” He smirked. </p><p> </p><p>“Y-yeah, I understand.” Jeno cleared out his throat. “Now you are free, you are free to do whatever you want, I want you to live comfortably.” Each time he spoke, Jaemin got closer to his face, making him stare at those delicious lips he wanted to devour.  </p><p> </p><p>“Whatever I want?” He was so close to Jeno that he could feel his warm breath fanning over his lips.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah…” Jeno bit his bottom lip as both their eyes continued to linger on each other’s mouth. </p><p> </p><p>“Whatever.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Each day with Jaemin was like living in hell, having to control his urges and dirty thoughts that came to his mind every time he saw Jaemin walk out of his room with a cute top and tight spandex shorts that stopped at the bottom of his ass. </p><p> </p><p>It was so tempting, he just wanted to bend him over by the couch and eat him out or carry him to the kitchen counter and fuck him there. But all he could really do is take a mental image in his head and save it for his nightly routine. </p><p> </p><p>Weeks would go by and it still blew Jeno’s mind how shameless Jaemin had become since living there. He got so comfortable with the older that every time he was done with his one on one live sessions with his clients, he would make himself dinner with only an oversized shirt and when he would reach for the cabinets, he’d display the pink jewel plugged inside his hole. </p><p> </p><p>Or when he caught Jaemin making himself a midnight snack and saw him bend over to pick up trash, his hole puffy and red from his earlier session, gaping on thin air. He just wanted to stick his fingers inside and tickle him. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When Jeno would come home from work, Jaemin made it a routine to give him a massage. He led Jeno to the couch and climbed from behind, pressing his chest to his back, kneading his tensed shoulders smoothly. </p><p> </p><p>“Was work stressful today?” Jaemin blew on his reddening ear. </p><p> </p><p>“Just stupid people, as always.” </p><p> </p><p>“You worked hard, Jeno.” Jeno didn’t respond, he was too busy feeling Jaemin run his fingernails back and forth on his back.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you doing anything fun tomorrow?” Jaemin asked sweetly, feeling Jeno’s biceps. </p><p> </p><p>“Not really.” </p><p> </p><p>“Well, you should,” He shoved Jeno backward, his back hitting the armrest. Jeno adjusted his body and extended his legs, it was time to receive his foot massage. </p><p> </p><p>Jaemin carefully removed his sock off and lathered his foot in lotion, giving it soothing rubs in the middle of his foot. Jeno leaned his head back and closed his eyes, loving the way Jaemin’s delicate hands worked around his foot, he would let out content sighs when Jaemin massaged his knots away. </p><p> </p><p>Everything was going great until Jeno felt both of his feet getting held tightly, maybe Jaemin was trying something new. He kept his eyes closed, waiting for Jaemin to continue, but what he got instead was the weight of Jaemin’s body on his feet. </p><p> </p><p>Jeno’s eyes shot wide open. </p><p> </p><p>The young male was grinding his bulge on Jeno’s feet, he wasn’t expecting that at all. </p><p> </p><p>“J-Jaemin??” </p><p> </p><p>But Jaemin continued to use his feet for his own pleasure. “Sorry…” He breathed out, “I couldn’t control it.” The pretty male looked at Jeno with hooded eyes, lashes fluttering against his pink cheeks. “I’ll stop, I’m sorry Jeno.” </p><p> </p><p>Right when Jaemin was going to escape from his embarrassment, Jeno held his wrist from doing so. </p><p> </p><p>“Keep going.” His voice was hoarse and hot. </p><p> </p><p>Jaemin took a minute to process what he said but eventually kept going on. Taking Jeno’s feet, he slowly rubbed on them up and down, whimpering when Jaemin felt Jeno curl his toes and stroke against his groin. </p><p> </p><p>He was sighing delightfully, smiling at Jeno when the older decided to help him. Jaemin was chasing his own pleasure by rubbing harder, moving in circular motions then back and forth until he started to feel something stir inside of him. </p><p> </p><p>“Mmm…” </p><p> </p><p>The high-pitched moan, Jeno heard it. He knew all too well what was about to happen. Jeno pressed harder on Jaemin’s hard cock and rubbed faster against it when suddenly, he felt something wet and sticky at the bottom of his foot. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m so embarrassed.” Jaemin let out, glancing down at his sticky situation. Jeno only smiled and told him it was okay. He watched the young boy quickly run to his room after, leaving Jeno with an aching boner. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The following day, Jeno stayed in his room searching up countless videos on every porn site and on Jaemin’s Onlyfans account to beat his dick to after last night’s event. But nothing was helping him out, not even Jeno’s favorite video of Jaemin. He would close his eyes and try to remember the feel of Jaemin’s cock twitching against his feet, but he just couldn’t. </p><p>Jeno wanted something closer. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jeno saw the door crack open slightly, and was greeted by Jaemin laying on his stomach scrolling through Tik-Tok videos. </p><p> </p><p>“Jeno?” Jaemin sat up, putting his phone away to give his full attention to Jeno. “What’s up?” </p><p> </p><p>“Could you do me a favor?” It took Jeno a minute to form his words. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, sure.” Jaemin raised an eyebrow, “What is it?” </p><p> </p><p>The male started walking towards Jaemin who was sitting on his knees. Jeno stood tall in front of Jaemin, the younger looked up at him with his big Bambi eyes, he scooted closer to Jeno when the older held his chin softly with his hand. </p><p> </p><p>“I need you to play with yourself.” Jeno requested, running his hands through Jaemin’s fluffy hair. “I want to see you up close.” </p><p> </p><p>Jaemin backed up and Jeno immediately frowned, he fucked up he thought. Before Jeno could apologize to the sweet male, Jaemin stood up from his knees with a smirk on his face, wrapping his slender arms around Jeno’s shoulders. </p><p> </p><p>“Just tell me what I need to do, babe.” Jaemin smiled suggestively, he slowly ran his dainty fingers down Jeno’s chest to his torso, feeling the curvature of his abs. </p><p> </p><p>Without breaking eye contact with the older male, he sat down, crossing his long legs together. Jeno began to palm his own crotch, watching Jaemin look like a damn angel. </p><p> </p><p>“Take your shorts off and spread your legs for me, beautiful,” Jeno said and Jaemin complied, removing his shorts sensually, making sure Jeno had a good look at his body.  </p><p> </p><p>But Jaemin, as the sly person he is, started to tease the male by running his hands up his neck, taking a handful of his hair to tug. He then ran his hands down to his skimpy little black pantie, pulling them down just a bit. </p><p> </p><p>Jeno bit his lip and shoved his hand inside his sweatpants, he was already leaking. He watched attentively, making sure he didn’t miss Jaemin’s seduction. The younger turned around, pulling his panties down all the way and throwing them in Jeno’s direction. </p><p> </p><p>The older got closer and with his free hand, he shoved Jaemin down on the bed where his face was smothered on the sheets and his ass was on full display. “Touch your ass…” Jaemin giggled at the cute request.</p><p> </p><p>His hands went to his ass and gave it a squeeze, slapping his cheeks to make it jiggle. Jeno’s sweatpants were already halfway down, he was still stroking his cock to the sight of Jaemin bouncing his ass up and down, he was such a pro at this. Jaemin then pulled his ass cheeks apart, wiggling it side to side to show his glorious hole to Jeno. “It’s all ready for you to have a taste, daddy…” </p><p> </p><p>Jaemin glanced back and smiled at Jeno who was rubbing the head of his cock back and forth. He urged Jeno to touch him in which he did, starting off with the back of his thighs making tiny circles on the inner part, then to his ass fondling with the soft skin. This is all he ever wanted. </p><p> </p><p>Jeno got on the bed, his hands still stroking on his now fully exposed cock which was mouth-watering for Jaemin. He was now facing his ass, the younger giving it a little twerk on his face and Jeno inhaled Jaemin’s aroma. Taking a tight handful of his ass before giving it a smack, he leaned down closer and bit a chunk of his globes, eliciting a loud moan from Jaemin. </p><p> </p><p>“Shake your ass on my face while I eat you out, doll.” </p><p> </p><p>Fuck, this had to be the prettiest ass he’s ever seen, so round and soft with a pretty little hole that can fit almost anything and Jeno was ready to explore. </p><p> </p><p>He licked his thumb before rubbing it over his hole, which looked so delicious that his mouth started to water. Jeno spread his cheeks further apart and gave the entrance a longing kiss before spitting on it. </p><p> </p><p>Jeno slowly licked around the rim with the tip of the tongue making Jaemin squirm and wail, he licked a long stripe along the crack and began to suck on the flesh. </p><p> </p><p>While doing so, Jaemin shook his ass as Jeno instructed him to do, moving with the movements of Jeno’s skillful tongue that kept licking him down. He whined and he moaned, Jeno’s tongue was magical, inserting in and out of his hole and all Jaemin could do was clench around his wet muscle. </p><p> </p><p>“Please fuck me, Jeno!” Jaemin yelled out as he got flipped over, tears were rolling down his eyes. A sight that turned Jeno on. </p><p> </p><p>He was perfect for Jeno, such a nice-looking face, a body so tempting, and getting to know Jaemin more, he was just overall the one for Jeno. There’s no one else that could compare.</p><p> </p><p>Jeno gripped on Jaemin’s waist tightly and got in between his legs, spreading them further apart. Their bodies pressed together, wrapping his arms around his neck to pull Jeno closer to him. </p><p> </p><p>“I’ve always longed for you, Jeno…” He stared into Jeno’s brown orbs, hoping the older felt the same. </p><p> </p><p>“Jaemin, you have no idea how crazy you drive me.” </p><p> </p><p>Their lips pressed together in a hot kiss, tongues making their way inside and hands tugging and pulling on both of their hairs. Jeno pulled away and saw Jaemin crying, tears of joy, but it aroused Jeno even more and attacked his neck with kisses, leaving him with nothing but marks and bruises for him to wake up to.</p><p> </p><p>Not wasting any time, they got what they needed.</p><p> </p><p>While Jeno applied lube on Jaemin’s entrance, finger fucking him in the process, Jaemin was attempting to put the condom on for him. They both laughed at their failed attempts but still continued to kiss each other and help one another. </p><p> </p><p>Jaemin was excited, he spread his legs and scooted down to level with Jeno, and without hesitation, Jeno inserted his cock, allowing Jaemin to adjust. </p><p> </p><p>After a minute, he started to move his hips, thrusting in and out at a fast pace. He wanted to see Jaemin cry so he kept going faster, hitting his prostate at every angle, he groaned when he felt Jaemin clench around his shaft. The faces Jaemin made and the moans that came out were driving him insane, this was much better than beating his dick to a screen. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh god! Jeno!”</p><p> </p><p>Jaemin cried out loud when Jeno picked him up and had him on his lap, using his strength to bounce Jaemin up and down on his cock.</p><p> </p><p>Jeno’s cock was going inside of him, reaching parts he couldn’t reach before, despite the big toys he’s played with. Jeno’s cock was so good to him. </p><p> </p><p>He screamed and cried, tears were rolling out and Jeno just licked the tears away, he was so nasty but Jaemin loved every part of it. Jeno slammed his body on his cock over and over, it was starting to sting but Jaemin didn’t care. </p><p> </p><p>Both males started to lose their focus, too deep into the pleasure. Their bodies flushed closely together as they made out with Jeno’s sloppy thrusts. Jaemin began with his high pitch moans and that’s all it took for Jeno.</p><p> </p><p>And with one long slam and Jaemin’s high moans, they released their cum together. </p><p> </p><p>Jaemin quickly removed Jeno’s condom off, taking in whatever was left from Jeno’s cum, licking it clean. </p><p> </p><p>“There’s no way I’m letting you go,” Jeno said, attacking Jaemin down to the bed with kisses.<br/>
between kisses, and feeling each other’s bodies. Jaemin ended up on top, both legs on each side of Jeno’s body, rubbing their cocks together slowly. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The younger male left lazy kisses and sucks on Jeno’s neck, while the older casually played around with Jaemin’s hole, thumbing it and rubbing circles to soothe his aching pain that his dick may have caused. </p><p> </p><p>“I have a confession to make…” Jeno started off, Jaemin hummed in response as he continued to lick around his sweet skin. </p><p> </p><p>“I knew about your account for a really long time now…” He confessed, but Jaemin was still paying his skin attention. </p><p> </p><p>“I know.” </p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>Jeno groaned, feeling satisfaction from down below when Jaemin began to hump on his cock even harder. It was no surprise to him, the younger loved grinding his pretty dick on anything that could satisfy him. Jaemin cuffed Jeno’s face with both hands and hungrily latched his lips with his, inserting his tongue for the older to swallow. </p><p> </p><p>Jaemin parted from their heated kiss, looking at Jeno with lust in his eyes. “LeeJ2300 isn’t a really good username.” He giggled, planting a soft kiss on the tip of his nose. “Also, thanks for the $800 you sent last week.” Jaemin winked. “I spent it well.” </p><p> </p><p>Jeno’s face flushed red, he was quite embarrassed to be caught red-handed. He’d send Jaemin a couple of hundreds each week since he first watched his live streams. Asking him to striptease, dress up as a cat, and have him grind on his bunny plushies. </p><p> </p><p>“Well, there’s more where that came from.” He smiled and wrapped his arms around Jaemin, hugging him closer.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I was really bored, please send some love down at the comment section or follow me on Twitter @119LSD and send me cc.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>